With Your Heart
by ThatRegularLlama
Summary: Another restless night for Nami causes her to go walking around the valley in the middle of the night. Gustafa decides to accompany her to the beach and play her some tunes. How will their night unfold? (( NamixGustafa oneshot. ))


**Llama: anotheerrr oneshot x3 Im not too familiar with this pairing, so be nice! review pretty please? **

* * *

It was a chilly Fall night when Nami couldn't sleep. Her thoughts refused to be silenced and her legs refused to be still, so she got up to go walk around the valley for a while. The weather wasn't too cold that she needed a jacket, as Summer had just ended a few days earlier and its warm weather lingered. She quietly let herself out of the hotel, hoping she hadn't woken the kind owners.

Stepping onto the dirt path with her sneakers she'd slipped on, she started to walk toward the little foot bridge that led towards Vesta's farm. As she passed the entrance to Jill's farm, she couldn't help but wonder what Jill was doing. Was she asleep?

Nami paused at the farm's entrance for a moment but threw the idea away, continuing on her nightly stroll. At the bridge, she leaned over to see her reflection. The blazing red hair was slightly tousled. And her shirt was just an old T-shirt sloppily thrown on, but she didn't look horrendous. She played with a short strand that came across her forehead absently, she looked kind of cute, she decided.

Having had her fill of looking at the water, she wondered if she should walk around the Goddess Pond for a moment, or continue her walk down towards the beach and then back up to the hotel. She concluded that she would visit the beach today.

Walking down the path, she passed by the strange little hut next to the tree. She gave it no more than a passing glance, but she thought of the person who occupied the hut.

Gustafa was a strange man, who occupied the strange little hut on the hill. She sometimes peeked in on him napping under the trees, playing guitar of the boat dock, eating organic things from Vesta in the bar, and many other strange things. She wanted to say something more to him after their brief talk one morning, and every morning since, but she was too shy. And she hid that shy attitude with hostility. But he would only smile at her threats.

It made her mad, knowing she couldn't intimidate him the way she did with Rock. But she was also glad to know he wouldn't give up.

She reached the beach with a huff, the walk being longer than she anticipated as she sat on one of the logs by the dock.

"Evening, Nami," a voice said from behind her. Nami jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone else to be out at this time of night. She turned her head quickly to find Gustafa standing a couple of feet away, guitar on his back as usual. He smiled politely at her before sitting down on the sand. She wanted to offer him a spot next to him but decided to be quiet.

"Something on your mind?" He asked knowingly. Nami found it strange that he knew something was bugging her. She was too tired to question it though.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Jill," she noted, her tone even. She knew it was wrong of her to assume the two were something more than friends. But Nami was slightly jealous of the young rancher who moved here a year ago. She'd made friends easily with Gustafa and even Marlin.

Gustafa hesitated for a second before replying, his smiling not wavering, "she's pretty nice, eh?" He chose his words carefully. "Very talkative and easygoing," he told Nami.

Easygoing and talkative, eh? Does he find these traits attractive? "I see," she said absently. He let out a soft chuckle, drawing her attention. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You, you're so distracted worrying about harmless things!" Nami didn't think it was so harmless... "You need to just relax," he insisted, "want me to play some music?"

At his offer, Nami would've said 'no!' but before she could answer, he'd pulled his guitar around and started plucking the strings. At first she only heard the individual sound of plucking and she wasn't impressed. But Gustafa whispered, seemingly closer to her ear, "Listen with you heart, not your head, Nami."

She thought he was being ridiculous. A heart couldn't listen! A head didn't have ears! She huffed. How crazy could he be?

And then she felt it. The tickle in her heart. Her heart skipped when his plucking started o speed up. Her eyes went wide as she turned to face him with shock.

"Did you feel it too?" he asked, excited as she nodded. "Good," he grinned and purposely went off-key, her heart doing a little flip. "I hold the key to your heart, Nami..."

She blushed furiously and shook her head, trying to deny it, but she knew he did. She wanted to tell him he was nothing, but her mouth was glued together.

"Nami, just relax..."

The Redhead obeyed, loosening her muscles and letting her heart run wild as he played. The wind blew around the two of them but neither seemed to be bothered. Nami was swaying wildly, either to the music or out of being tired. Gustafa finally noticed this. Looking up from his guitar and leaping up to catch her.

She was sound asleep. Gustafa smiled again, kissing her soft skin on her forehead once before scooping her up and carrying her to the hotel.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Gustafa woke from his nap, a leaf on his nose. He chuckled softly and blew on it gently to move it. It danced for Gustafa over his head once before getting high enough for a gust of wind to carry it away.

He sat up, stretching to wake up his sleepy muscles. He saw Hugh jogging down the path and raised a hand for a hello, Hugh returning the gesture with a friendly smile.

Gustafa pulled himself to his feel walking the few steps to his home. An unfamiliar sight caught his eye though, before he could walk into the hut.

There was a piece of paper attached to the door.

He wondered what it could have meant, pulling it off the fabric of his hut. E read through the note once, twice, and finally a third time before his smile returned. She thanked him and explained to him she couldn't sleep that night. So she would gladly return the favor if she knew how to play the guitar. But she didn't so he'd have to settle with her offering of a home-cooked dinner tomorrow night.

And she didn't offer a way to turn her down.

That was Nami, he thought to himself as he went to plan out what he would wear.


End file.
